Kunzite
Kunzite (jap. クンツァイト Kuntsaito) – ostatni z czterech generałów Królowej Beryl, najpotężniejszy i najwyższy rangą. Nosi krótki miecz i, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nosi białą pelerynę oprócz munduru. Takeuchi opisuje go jako najpotężniejszego z czterech Shitennō o majestacie arabskiego króla. W pierwszym anime W anime Kunzite jest mentorem i miłością Zoisite'a.W wersji polskiej anime, emitowanej na Polsacie w latach 90., stosunki Zoisite'a i Kunzite'a zostały przedstawione jako braterskie. Ma to związek między innymi z tym, że francuska wersja, z której brany był skrypt do tłumaczeń, często przedstawia Zoisite'a tytułującego Kunzite'a jako mon frère - franc. "mój bracie". Współpracuje razem z nim, aby zdobyć siedem Tęczowych Kryształów. Kiedy umiera Zoisite, wini za jego śmierć wojowniczki i Endymiona. Postanawia zatem się na nich zemścić. Królowa Beryl zleca jemu i Dark Endymionowi odzyskanie Srebrnego Kryształu – w tym celu obaj starają się poznać tożsamość Sailor Moon, by go jej odebrać. Wkrótce obaj popadają ze sobą w konflikt, gdyż każdemu z nich zależy na czymś innym – Kunzite chce zemścić się na Sailor Moon za śmierć Zoisite'a, natomiast Endymion chce wypełniać polecenia Beryl i zdobyć Srebrny Kryształ. Kunzite podstępem zwabia czarodziejki do swojej jaskini, gdzie jego moce są zwielokrotnione. Zabija go Sailor Moon kierując przeciwko niemu jego własną broń. Strój Kunzite nosi standardowy żołnierski mundur Królestwa Ciemności, w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim przechodzącym w szary, z niebieskimi wykończeniami na przodzie, na dole, przy kołnierzu i przy bocznych szwach. Posiada też duży złoty guzik w rogu przedniej poły (klapy) munduru. Kunzite, w odróżnieniu do pozostałych generałów, ma spodnie założone za czarne buty i czarny pas, ale podobnie jak inni, posiada białe rękawice z trzema plisami na wierzchu. Ma także białą, długą pelerynę i niebieskie pagony na ramionach. Relacje z innymi W anime Kunzite był przedstawiony jako nauczyciel i kochanek Zoisite, a także wierny podany Królowej Beryl. Wraz z Dark Endymionem wykonywali powierzone im odgórnie zadania. W mandze W mandze Kunzite jest, podobnie jak w anime, najpotężniejszym z Generałów i władcą Bliskiego Wschodu. Pojawia się dopiero po śmierci Nephrite'a. Doradza Zoisite'owi i przestrzega go przed popełnieniem tych samych błędów, co jego poprzednicy. Po śmierci Zoisite'a pozostaje jedynym generałem. Ponad znalezienie Srebrnego Kryształu przedkłada zabicie wojowniczek i ich księżniczki. W akcie 9 zaciemnia Tokio i wysysa ludziom energie. Stawia wojowniczkom ultimatum - albo poddadzą się i oddadzą mu Srebrny Kryształ, albo miasto zostanie zniszczone. Gdy wojowniczki przybywają, on skutecznie odpiera ich ataki. Atakuje Sailor Moon, ale Tuxedo Mask ją zasłania. Wtedy Usagi budzi się jako Księżniczka Serenity i pojawia się Srebrny Kryształ Iluzji. Dzięki mocy kryształu Kunzite ma wizję z poprzedniego życia, w którym razem z innymi generałami służył Księciu Endymionowi. Od tamtej pory Kunzite stara się więcej dowiedzieć na temat poprzedniego życia. W akcie 10 zauważa Królową Metarię i jest zszokowany mocą, jaką ona posiada. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między nim, a Królową Beryl podczas rozmowy o tym, co zrobić z ciałem Endymiona. Wtedy Królowa Beryl wymazuje mu pamięć i nakazuje być jej posłusznym. Kunzite zgadza się, zapominając o tym, co odkrył o swojej przeszłości. Wraca na ziemię i ją zamraża, a wtedy zjawiają się wojowniczki. Sailor Moon i Kunzite podczas walki wznoszą się w kosmos. Wojowniczka próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś o losach Tuxedo Mask, ale Kunzite odpowiada tylko, że jeśli dostanie Srebrny Kryształ, to odda jej jego zwłoki. Sailor Moon próbuje jeszcze wyciągnąć z niego inne informacje, ale pojawiają się Inner Senshi i zabijają generała atakiem Sailor Planet Attack. Po śmierci przypomina sobie o wszystkim i, tak jak inni generałowie, zmienia się w kamień odpowiadający jego imieniu. Kamienie te Królowa Beryl daruje złemu Endymionowi. Po wyzwoleniu go od zaklęcia Królowej Metarii generałowie nadal służą mu radą i pomocą, jako duchy. W serialu aktorskim right|thumb|Kunzite w serii PGSM W serii live-action zmienił się wygląd Kunzite'a, projekt jego munduru, a także osobowość. Kunzite był bardziej zdystansowany niż pozostali Shitennō i mniej podporządkowany Królowej Beryl, niż każdy inny, może z wyjątkiem Zoisite'a. Chciał przywrócić moc Królowej Metarii i nie obchodziło go dobro Królowej Beryl, czy Księcia Endymiona. Nie ufał Królowej Beryl, gdyż nie uważał ja za godną mocy Królowej Metarii. Kunzite nie ufał też Księciu Endymionowi, którego obwiniał, przynajmniej częściowo, za katastrofę, która zniszczyła Srebrne Milenium i Królestwo Ziemi, i często starał się go zabić. Zanim został przebudzony przez Beryl, żył na Ziemi jako człowiek o imieniu Shin. Kunzite jest ostatnim z Generałów, który pojawił się w serii (akt 13). To właśnie Kunzite przemienił Ami Mizuno w Dark Mercury i istnieją dowody, że mógł czuć do niej sympatię. Ona jednak nie była nim zainteresowana, choć zamiast tego wydawało się, że była zainteresowane Nephrite'em. W ostatecznym starciu przeciwko Endymionowi, Kunzite zdał sobie sprawę, że planował zginąć z Metarią, która była zapieczętowana w jego ciele, by ochronić planetę. Wtedy to Kunzite ostatecznie przestał go obwiniać i okazał lojalność wobec swojego prawdziwego pana, Księcia Endymiona. W musicalach Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen W tym musicalu Shitennō udawali licealistów, aby rozkochać w sobie odpowiednie Sailor Senshi. Kunzite był w parze z Minako Aino, jako że musicale zazwyczaj biorą słynną ilustrację z mangi jako kanon. W jego rolę wcielił się Yūta Mochizuki, a w wersji Kaiteiban tego musicalu – Ryūji Kasahara. Eien Densetsu W tym musicalu w rolę Kunzite'a wcielił się Hidetaka Asano. Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu W tym musicalu Kunzite, inni Shitennō i Królowa Beryl zostali wskrzeszeni przez Sailor Galaxię jako część jej planu zdobycia Gwiezdnych Ziaren wojowniczek. Po raz kolejny został sparowany z Minako Aino. Mundury zostały wykonane z błyszczącego jasnoniebieskiego materiału i różnił się od munduru z mangi czy anime. Na ziemi udawał człowieka Saitō Kun – członka Jewel Metalias. W jego rolę wcieliła się Miki Kawasaki. Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin - The Second Stage Final W tym musicalu Kunzite wraz z Neo Shitennō i Królową Beryl zostali wskrzeszeni przez Sailor Galaxię jako część jej planu zdobycia Gwiezdnych Ziaren wojowniczek. Po raz kolejny został sparowany z Minako Aino. Mundury zostały wykonane z błyszczącego jasnoniebieskiego materiału i różnił się od munduru z mangi czy anime. Na ziemi udawał człowieka Saitō Kun – członka Jewel Managers. W jego rolę wcieliła się Miki Kawasaki. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - La Reconquista W tym musicalu Kunzite i pozostali Shitennō udawali członków boysbandu Pandemic 4, którzy wydają swój najnowszy przebój. W tym musicalu również został sparowany z Minako Aino. W jego rolę wcieliła się Mayu Iseki w zastępstwie za Misaki Komatsu. Etymologia Imię Kunzite'a pochodzi od minerału kunzytu. Tytuł Kunzite'a w anime Crystal to „Rycerz Czystości i Życzliwości” (jap. 純潔と慈愛の騎士 Junketsu to jiai no kishi). W mandze tytułowany był jako Dowódca Oddziału Bliskowschodniego (ang. Commander of the Middle Eastern Division). Uwagi Galeria Kunzite manga.jpg|Kunzite (Materials Collection) Kun.JPG Zite.JPG Kunzite (artbook).jpg|Kunzite (artbook vol. I) Kunmar.JPG|Kunzite i Sailor Venus (artbook vol. I) Misaki Komatsu - Kunzite.jpg|Kunzite (musical La Reconquista) ; Pierwsze anime Ibu.jpg Kunzite.jpg Ep33 3.jpg Ep40 3.jpg|Kunzite i Endymion Kunzite Anime Design.jpg|Concept art ; Anime Crystal Kunzite SMC - act4.jpg Kunzite (SM Crystal).png|Concept art en:Kunzite de:Kunzite es:Malachite Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni